Alliance (DISCONTINUED TEMPORARILY)
by Ayame4679
Summary: With the war between Vikings and dragons over, life seemed to go on for Hiccup and his friends. That is, until another mysterious rider crash lands on Berk. With her, she brings secrets and a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hiccup!"

Astrid was growing restless as she jogged through the village, still deep in slumber during early dawn. Where was Hiccup? He was supposed to meet her in front of the Dragon Academy to go for a morning flight together. It wasn't until she heard the clanging of a hammer resonating from the forge did she realize where he was. With a huff of irritation, she stormed into the forge, slamming the door open for good measure.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup jerked backwards and spun around, wide-eyed. His light brown hair was disheveled, beads of sweat dotting his forehead. The flames of the forge illuminated his emerald eyes, still wide with surprise.

"A-Astrid! Gods, you scared me half to death!"

"Are you serious? We were supposed to go flying half an hour ago, and here I find you acting as if _I'M _the one at fault! You go flying with Toothless every morning, what happened today? Where is Toothless anyways?"

"I'm sorry Astrid, I didn't forget – I needed to fix Toothless' tailfin because it needed some tuning up." Hiccup stepped aside, revealing a black tailfin with an abundance of miniature gears laid out on the table. "I know this isn't his usual tail, but this self-operating one needed some work for a while now and it's been bugging me. We can go flying in just a second, let me finish putting this together."

Astrid sighed, settling into a stool as she glanced around the room. "Fine. But you still haven't answered my other question. Where's Toothless?"

As if on cue, the Night Fury poked its head out from underneath Hiccup's worktable, eyeing Astrid curiously. He had been napping as Hiccup finished working, but Astrid could tell that he was restless to go flying. His eyes bore into Astrid, practically begging her make Hiccup finish faster. Astrid grinned and held up a hand, signaling for him to hold out for just a bit longer. The Night Fury simply let out a soft whine in response.

"Done! Alright bud, let's go home and pick up the riding gear." With a loud bark, Toothless leapt up and ran out the door before Hiccup could even gather his belongings. Laughing, Hiccup took off his blacksmith apron and gathered the completed tail in his arms. Astrid still lingered on the chair, a bemused expression on her face as she stared at Hiccup.

Hiccup coughed uncomfortably. "What? Soot on my face? Hair looking like Toothless gave me another saliva bath?"

Astrid smirked. "Good guess."

Hiccup threw her a lopsided grin as they began to make their way towards the entrance. Before they could walk outside, they heard a familiar screech overhead, full of pain. Hiccup froze, concern etched all over his face.

"Toothless?!"

However, when Hiccup – with Astrid close behind – ran outside, they noticed Toothless in front of them, staring intently into the sky, ears perked. Hiccup followed his gaze and noticed the familiar shape of a dragon attempting to maintain flight but failing miserably. Astrid squinted hard at the shape, trying to distinguish the type of dragon as it haphazardly made its way across the sky, letting out another achingly familiar roar.

"Hiccup, that dragon doesn't look like one of ours. I can't tell what dragon that is from this angle, do you recognize it? I think it's injured, we should go after it!" When she received no reply, she peered back at Hiccup and noticed he had visibly stiffened, mouth slightly agape. Toothless' eyes had narrowed and with a loud roar, he bounded in the direction of the rapidly descending figure.

"Toothless! Get back here! Hiccup, something's wrong, we need to go after him! Hiccup! Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Hiccup finally tore his gaze away to stare at Astrid, eyes wide with shock.

"That's a Night Fury."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A moment of silence passed as what Hiccup said finally registered in Astrid's brain.

"WHAT? How can that be? I thought Toothless was the only Night Fury left! We need to go check this out!" With a nod, Hiccup faced the direction of the woods that Toothless had disappeared into. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he released a loud roar similar to Toothless' roar. Within seconds, they heard a roar in response, the responding cry sounding more frantic.

"Yup, something's wrong. Let's go, Astrid! I think it's coming from the beach." Both Hiccup and Astrid broke into a run, with Hiccup occasionally pausing to let out another Night Fury call to pinpoint Toothless' location. Within minutes, they broke out of the clearing and stumbled into the open beach, waves quietly crashing onto the shores as if nothing had disturbed its surroundings in the first place. With a quick scan of the area, Hiccup made out the dark figure of his Night Fury bent next to the collapsed form of a dragon on one end of the beach.

They made their way towards the two dragons, both teens winded from the sudden sprinting. Between breaths, Hiccup took in the details of the unfamiliar Night Fury. Its scales were lighter than of Toothless, taking on a grayish hue. Although its eyes were half-closed, Hiccup could tell they were a beautiful ocean blue, similar to Astrid's. The dragon didn't seem injured, just utterly exhausted. As Hiccup took a step closer to further examine it, the dragon let out a low growl, baring its teeth as it glared at the approaching strager. Toothless let out a growl in response and the dragon ceased its growling, but kept its wary gaze on Hiccup.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I just want to help", Hiccup assured quietly, slowly extending a hand towards its snout. Astrid held her breath as Hiccup averted his gaze towards the sand and held his hand out, waiting for the dragon's acceptance. Toothless let out another soft growl, as if telling the dragon that Hiccup is to be trusted. After a few seconds, the dragon closed its eyes and placed his snout into Hiccup's outstretched palm.

With a sigh of relief, Hiccup rubbed its snout, eliciting a loud purr from the dragon. As the dragon shifted position slightly in response to his comforting touch, Hiccup noticed the dragon remained on its side; its wings folded inwards, enveloping itself in what seemed like a dragon hug. Perhaps it harbored a wound underneath, and was hiding it from sight?

"Can you open your wings for me? I just want to make sure you don't have any serious injuries." At that, the dragon's eyes widened and it let out a distressed whimper, confirming Hiccup's suspicions. Astrid continued to stand next to Hiccup in silence, half amazed to be witnessing another Night Fury aside from Toothless and half calculating at where this dragon could have come from.

"It's okay, I won't touch it if you don't want to - I just want to see", Hiccup tried to reason with the dragon. Locking its gaze on Hiccup's, the dragon seemed to stare for what seemed like an eternity before it slowly unfolded its wings. Once its wings were fully outstretched, Astrid let out a gasp as Hiccup's eyes widened for the second time that day.

Contrary to Hiccup's beliefs, the dragon harbored no injuries.

Instead, it harbored an unconscious girl in its arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hiccup's mind could barely process what was happening. Another Night Fury was surprising enough, but another _rider_ with a Night Fury? Did this mean there was another island that rode dragons? Where was this girl from? He only allowed himself a moment's hesitation before turning to Astrid, who was still frozen in shock as she stared at the teen's still form.

"Astrid. I need you to go wake up my father and bring him here. Get Gothi too, she doesn't look too good." Astrid gave a brisk nod and dashed back into the woods, towards the village. Hiccup turned back towards Toothless, who was sniffing the Night Fury and also still looking slightly surprised to see another one of its kind. Wasting no time, Hiccup knelt next to the girl's still form and reached for her wrist. Once he felt her pulse, he let out a small sigh of relief. It was weak, but it was there. His brow scrunched in concentration as he contemplated what he should do next while Astrid brought his dad and Gothi.

It was then he heard a small moan come from the girl. Both Night Furies and Hiccup whipped their head towards the teenager, as she slightly stirred from her unconscious state. Her eyes slowly blinked open, squinting against the harsh brightness of the sun. He noticed her eyes were amber, an eye color he had rarely seen on others. With a groan, she attempted to sit up, but fell back down as her arms gave out from the weight.

"Here, let me help." At the sound of Hiccup's voice, the amber eyes flew back open, filled with alarm. She frantically searched for the source of the voice and her gaze finally landed on Hiccup. With a cry, she backed away, curling closer towards her dragon.

"G-get away! Come any closer and Leviathan will torch you!" Her eyes flared with hostility as Hiccup attempted to calm her down. Toothless let out a warning growl at her irrational actions, prompting the girl to finally notice Toothless' presence. Immediately, she froze. Eyes no longer hostile, Hiccup could see the shock, confusion, and fear all flash across her face. Hiccup – slowly, as to not alarm her – made his way next to Toothless and gave him a comforting pat to quiet him.

"It's alright bud, she's just scared." Toothless relaxed and let out a purr, but kept his gaze on the girl and her dragon. Hiccup noticed the girl had stopped struggling and was staring at him with wide eyes. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at her eyes, he was still unaccustomed to such an eye color on another person. He realized he probably looked dumb staring at her like she was a new species and cleared his throat nervously, shaking her out of her trance. With another groan and the assistance of Leviathan, she managed to settle herself so that she was sitting upright, her back resting on her dragon's side.

She glanced at Hiccup again, this time her expression neutral. "Sorry about that, I was caught up in the moment", she spoke quietly, her voice giving no signs of how she was actually feeling. Hiccup offered a small grin in response. "Oh it's no problem, I probably would have done the same if I were you. My name's Hiccup." For a second, Hiccup saw recognition flash in her eyes, but her expression immediately went blank again. "Hiccup… Nice to meet you, I'm Kari."

"So, what happened? When Leviathan fell out of the sky like that I had a feeling something bad happened to you two." Kari's expression darkened at the question. She stared at the ground, as if considering whether or not to tell Hiccup.

"We were… chased. And while we did manage to get away we were flying for a long time, so we were both mentally and physically exhausted." Hiccup nodded, still staring at Kari. He knew she was still refraining some information from him; he knew better than to push her in her current state, but the impulsive part of him decided to ask anyway.

"Sorry for asking, but who was chasing you? We might be able to help; we have other dragon riders here that can be of your assistance. Besides, it's important that Berk – that's the name of the island you're on – know this in case these people come near here, too." Kari went quiet for a couple of seconds, and then released a long sigh. When she glanced up, Hiccup noticed a bit of anger mixed in with her cold stare as she nodded in agreement. What she said next sent a chill up his spine.

"We were chased by Outcasts. They wanted my knowledge of dragons to train their own when I accidentally landed on their island to rest. I refused, but before I took off on Leviathan, I remember one of them talking of plans to set sail for Berk soon to capture Hiccup, the Dragon Conqueror."


End file.
